CRITICA A SANGRE DEL OLIMPO
by perses19
Summary: ESTA ES UNA CRITICA POR LO QUE CONTIENE SPOILER SI NO QUIEREN ECHAR A PERDER EL LIBRO NO LO LEAN Y POR CIERTO HAY UNA ANALOGÍA MEDIO RARA ASI QUE NO SE ESPANTEN HAHAHA


**BUENO COMO ESTAN, ESTA ES UNA CRITICA PERSONAL DE LO QUE PIENSO FUE BOO, SI ALGUIEN SE OFENDE LE RUEGO ME PERSONE.**

* * *

><p>Bueno vamos a comenzar con esto antes de que se me salga más las ansias, el libro no es malo, si fuera el primer libro que leyeran de Percy Jackson estoy seguro que se enamorarían del libro, el problema es que cuando terminen el libro y decidan leer los demás dirán- "a cabron no eran Jasón y Piper los protagonistas".- porque eso es lo que pasa en la sangre del olimpo, en lo personal si iba a hacer a Piper y Jasón los protagonistas absolutos los hubieran tirado a ellos al tártaro envés de Annabeth y Percy porque yo si me quede con ganas de saber cómo están mentalmente ambos, tampoco digo que la participación de ellos fue mala porque no lo fue pero poniendo un ejemplo.<p>

En Esparta Piper actuó como la veterana en combate y misiones y Annabeth se puso nerviosa y hasta se quería ir, digo Piper supo que era una semidiosa no hacía más de un año y Annabeth lo supo durante más tiempo, eso en mi opinión aria a Piper la más propensas en ponerse nerviosa y no la rubia.

También borraron a los dos del libro, todo mundo espero que ellos tuvieran más participación en la trama, porque en lo personal si yo si creía que el defecto fatal de Percy tomara relevancia digo viene diciendo desde la maldición del titán que eso lo iba a destruir, y no nunca paso nada, se la perdone en el último héroe del olimpo, pero enserio toda la saga lo digieren y en el mismo libro para que la decisión fuera que no se metiera, eso es una porquería.

Otra cosa que la verdad me castro (molesto), fue la pelea final, perdonen las damas y menores de 12 la analogía, pero enserio es como que tu novia te bese lento los labios y luego el cuello, te deje un chupete, luego te acaricie el pecho y se baje lentamente dándote besitos lentos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, se detenga para verte a los ojos y te dé una sonrisa coqueta y un giño, después con los dientes tome el fierrito de la bragueta y la baje lentamente, y lento que el sonido solo te está matando, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual y después salga corriendo y te deje hay tendido con un problemita que estará cabron de arreglar, así es la pelea final, toda la serie en la anticipación para que en tres páginas bajen los dioses y les ganen, enserio me leí unos diez fanfic con ese final que enserio estaban más entretenidos.

Pero lo que si me gusto fue la otra parte de la historia, la de Nico y Reyna, tenía todo lo que pediría para una historia magnifica, el personaje de Nico fue esplendido, manejo perfecto lo oscuro de la personalidad y Reyna tenia, historia, fuerza y me gusto la forma de inicio, desconfiando de él y se fueron haciendo amigos, lo malo fue el enemigo orión, yo estaba familiarizado con el hijo de Poseidón no con un titán hecho para matar a artemisa, creía que era otro gigante, no me gusto su participación pues era un villano esporádico, no sentí que fuera una verdadera amenaza cosa que me decepciono.

Leo fue por bastante el personaje que mejor se manejó, su inquietud por Percy y su historia con calipso, la decisión de ser el que muera, la forma de destruir a gea, su caída en ogigia, lo que me disgusto fue el hecho de poner un final abierto, como que yo quería que hubiera un epilogo para saber cómo fue la visa de todos, si regreso leo, si Percy y Annabeth lograron graduarse, ese tipo de cosas.

En resumen el libro es muy bueno pero no es el final que yo creía, quedaría en lo personal como el quito lugar de los libros de Percy Jackson si es que este se puede considerar un libro de Percy, pero tubo cosas que me encantaron y la trama no me soltó hasta el final, si puede no fue ese final que creía pude que fuera la alta expectativa que causo el malestar, si cumple con todo lo que un buen libro cuanta, así que esperando con ansia el libro oficial traducido porque me lo tuve que aventar en inglés y no es mi idioma preferido para leer (nada contra el inglés solo que no se me da tanto, lo sé al grado de poder leer en ingles pero no gusta usarlo mucho)

Espero no molestar a nadie con esta crítica, voy a poner la alerta de spoiler solo por pura obligación pero puedo comprender a las personas que no lo han leído y se mueren de ganas de saber que show, si molesto o alguien discrepa de mi critica solo recuerden que soy un simple mortal con acceso a internet así que no crean que se tanto solo es lo que a mí me pereció.

Cuídense y espero que ustedes hayan podido disfrutar más el libro de lo que yo lo hice.


End file.
